


Does Your Mother Know?

by EvanHarr98



Series: Songfic Series [28]
Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Confident Mumbo, Cougar Grian, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Humor, I'm just having fun, Inspired by Music, M/M, Music, Musicals, Not much description, Not my usual style, Out of Character, Song: Does Your Mother Know (ABBA), Songfic, Sorry Not Sorry, They just break out into song, musical AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:09:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24613561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvanHarr98/pseuds/EvanHarr98
Summary: I can dance with you honey.If you think it's funny.Does your mother know that you're out?This is a story of my own creation, it does contain shipping. I am shipping the mincreft personas only and not the IRL people.This is also just a bit of fun, please don't take it too seriously.
Relationships: Grian/Mumbo Jumbo
Series: Songfic Series [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1711198
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	Does Your Mother Know?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SKblind](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SKblind/gifts).



> Hey guys, so I've been posting a few sad fics and while I'm being dragged down by my multichaptered fics and waiting to edit the chapter with SK, I thought I'd post a bit of a funny fic. :D
> 
> This is literally just a bit of fun, it's got little to no description and isn't my usual style at all. It's light hearted and not meant to be taken seriously at all. 
> 
> Equally I hope you enjoy it :D

“Hey Mumbo, isn’t that the guy who took you home the other night?” Iskall asked as he nodded towards the small blond man who’d just sauntered into the bar.

It was a quiet night and Mumbo hadn’t been expecting anyone but his friends to turn up at the pub, it was his night shift.

He followed to where the Swedish man had gestured and his eyes narrowed on the newest arrival. 

The night prior, Mumbo had been dancing in a local club and had been picked up by a rather drunk older man. 

He’d had the most beautiful cerulean eyes, a dashing smile and a sweet bell-like laugh that still chimed in the taller man’s ears as his thoughts strayed to their carnal activities.

A grin spread across his face as he nodded, a surge of confidence powered through his chest as he stepped to the side and leant forward, waiting for the other to notice exactly who was about to serve him. 

“Hello, Grian.” He purred. 

The blond’s eyes widened at the sound of that voice. He twisted on his heel and gasped, his muscles freezing in shock. “ _ Mumbo? _ ”

“Did you come back for more then?” He asked with a chuckle, winking seductively. 

The older man rolled his eyes at that and shook his head. “I don’t know what you’re talking about. I…” He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. “I think you should find someone your own age. I’m almost old enough to be your father.” 

“That doesn’t matter to me.”

“Well, it should.”

“What can I get you? Sex on the beach?”

The blond blanched at that and let out a shrill chuckle as he shook his head. “Nice one. Did you practice that?” He asked, grinning at the effort. 

Mumbo shrugged. “Maybe? Does it matter?”

“Yes. I can’t… I…”

“You can. I promise you can.” 

Beside them, Iskall let out a yelping laugh. “Mumbo, come on dude… Maybe you should --”

“What?” Mumbo interrupted his friend before he leant closer and fluttered his eyes seductively. “It’s just me on all night, we can… We can go somewhere?”

“And do what?” Grian challenged, his brow raising.

“Well…” Mumbo’s eyes dropped to the shorter man’s belt before they flicked back up. “I think you can guess.”

The blond’s head fell back as he scoffed. “You’re so hot, teasing me.” His voice growled out in the starting of a song. “So you’re blue, well I can’t take a chance on a kid like you.” He finished the line, his voice chiming with the tune. 

He turned on his heel and stepped towards a flurry of seats that were a couple of feet away. He perched on one. “It’s something I couldn’t do.” He finished the verse.

The taller man’s forehead creased at the sound as his lip quirked in pride at making Grian laugh like that. 

“There’s that look, in your eyes. I can read in your face that your feelings are driving you wild.” The blond crossed his legs sultrily before he winked at the young, moustached barman. “But boy, you’re only a child.”

Mumbo reached behind him and pressed the button on the old CD player that had been hooked up to the bar’s sound system by the landlord. He stepped away from his post and sauntered over to his target, reaching out a hand. 

“Well, I can dance with you, honey. If you think it’s funny.” Grian answered with his chirping singing as he took Mumbo’s hand. “Does your mother know that you’re out?” He drawled in the taller man’s ear before he pushed him away and took his seat once more.

“I can chat with you, baby… Flirt a little maybe.” He continued before he slipped down to his knees and fiddled with Mumbo’s belt. 

The raven-haired man’s eyes widened to that of saucers as a flush of heat made it’s way to the pit of his belly, his crotch tingled with excitement.

“Does your mother know that you’re out?”

“Take it easy.” Mumbo whimpered. 

“Take it easy, better slow down boy.” Grian hummed as his hands fluttered against the front of his jeans. “That’s no way to go, does your mother know?”

“Take it easy.” He repeated, voice squeaking as he felt his trousers loosening their hold on him.

“Take it easy, try to cool it boy. Play it nice and slow, does your mother know?” The blond chuckled as he pushed himself to his feet and grinned with triumph at the younger man.

Iskall gave a howling roll of laughter and Mumbo glared back at him before his eyes fell to where his trousers had pooled at his ankles. His brow furrowed with amused frustration. 

He leant down and pulled the garment up, tightening his belt once more, he turned to the blond, stepping closer. 

“I can see what you want…” Grian nodded, chuckling slightly. “But you seem pretty young to be searching for that kind of fun.” His hand slipped to his groin as he wriggled his fingers before the bulge in his trousers. 

Mouth watering with a carnal need, the taller man lurched forward, reaching for the other but Grian evaded his grasping arms and gave a burst of trilling laughter. “So maybe I’m not the one.”

Mumbo almost tripped over a table before he caught himself, he turned on his heel and followed the older man, his eyes focused on that sultry grin. 

“Now you’re so cute. I like your style.” Grian shook his finger at him before he leant into the other’s chest and stretched up to brush his lips against Mumbo’s. “And I know what you mean when you give me a flash of that smile…” 

Verdigris eyes rolled to the back of his head as he leant forward, finding nothing but cool air. His irises flicked across the bar in front of him before they settled on Iskall. His brow furrowed.

“But boy you’re only a child.” Grian’s voice chimed in his ear as he pressed his smaller body up against Mumbo’s back. 

The two rolled their hips together to the beat of the music. “Well, I can dance with you, honey if you think it’s funny. Does your mother know that you’re out?” 

He turned on his heels and loomed over the older man. “And I can chat with you baby, flirt a little maybe? Does your mother know that you’re out?” At the question, the blond pushed his younger companion away again, before he repeated the words of the song. “And I can chat with you baby, flirt a little maybe, does your mother know that you’re out?”

“Does your mother know that you’re out? Does your mother know? Does your mother know that you’re out?” 

The music came to a swift end and left the two men panting at their undulating dancing and flirtatious singing. Grian brushed his curly blond hair from his eyes before he slipped passed Mumbo.

“It was nice to see you again.” He huffed before he billowed out the door and into the night. 

The taller man watched him go before he glanced down to his hand. As Grian had turned to leave, he’d brushed their fingers together and had deposited a note. 

“What does it say?” Iskall asked, leaning forwards from his barstool. Mumbo glanced up to his friend, a shit-eating grin plastered across his face, he held up the paper.

‘If you’re sure you want this, my number is - 07932829335 ~ G’

**Author's Note:**

> So... Does his mother know?
> 
> XD
> 
> But yeah, please consider leaving kudos and a comment to let me know if you enjoyed it :D
> 
> If you all liked it, please let me know and I may consider doing more light hearted fics like this, where the characters are just messing about. 
> 
> I am also having a go at a bit of an ABBA series :D


End file.
